1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system that can be controlled according to a plurality of focus detection systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital camera that uses both a phase detection method (system) and also a contrast detection method (system) for autofocusing is known (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2001-272593).